


wilted

by starboy_jack



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboy_jack/pseuds/starboy_jack
Summary: Lucifer is gone and Chloe's left to pick up the pieces of her broken heartOr I use Rupi Kaur's poems as inspiration and go from there.





	wilted

_on the last day of love_

_my heart cracked inside my body_

His wings had been beautiful and Chloe’s reminded of the name ‘Lightbringer’, and somehow she can’t imagine how he’s considered a monster. He’s only a punisher, it’s only a job. They had been such a gorgeous white color and looking down, she clutches the single feather to her chest and feels her eyes burn with emotion. She knows he had to go back, could see how much it hurt him to pull away from her. But he felt the need to protect her, to make sure no harm came to her. Lucifer had always been like that.

Taking bullets for her, an axe, and she thinks back to when she was poisoned.

_“Well. Look who’s back. You didn’t die after all. That makes one of us.”_

Had he..gone to hell? If she really thinks about it, the only one who could have possibly had the formula for the antidote was Carlisle and he was..dead.

_“Well, as much as I’d like to take all the credit, this one was a team effort.”_

Team effort, huh? She glances back out at the balcony and this time she can’t stop the tears that splash hotly down her cheeks. She can’t stop them, no matter how many times she wipes her cheeks and sniffles. They continue to come and she can feel her throat burning, the pounding beneath her skull, throbbing at her heated skin. Her nose is blocked, stuffed up and it’s hard to breathe and she can’t see, it’s so damn blurry.

She wants him back. 

_Please_ is a whisper on her lips and then it’s a cry that tears itself out of her throat, and she’s screaming for him to come back. 

Begging him for anything, because God (and that’s his _dad_ ), _can’t you just come back?_

But Chloe knows he can’t. He left for a reason. A damn good reason. And what was she supposed to think anyway? She had fallen in love with the _devil_ . He wasn’t going to drop everything just for a mere mortal. A mere _human_.

_“My first love was never Eve. It was you, Chloe.”_

She can’t remember the last time her heart hurt this bad. It feels like it’s literally shattered inside of her chest, and beneath her ribs she can almost feel the bits and pieces scattered about. 

She stumbles away from the spot she can still see Lucifer standing in, making her way over to the stairs that lead up to his bedroom. Somehow, she makes it to his closet, and seeing the soft white button up shirt, she pulls it off the hanger. Looking down at her own shirt, she swallows before pulling it off of her and slips the soft shirt on, buttoning it up. She shrugs out of her shoes and jeans, and with a trembling bottom lip, she pads out of the room. She navigates the penthouse, tears spilling freely, pouring hotly. 

She hiccups and slides a hand over his bar counter, seeing the bottles of alcohol neatly lined up. His favorite brand catches the blonde’s eye, and she bites back a gasp. Chloe pushes away from the bar and over to where Lucifer’s sleek grand piano sits. Sitting down on the bench, she pushes it open, trailing shaking fingers over the bright keys.

All of his favorite songs play in her head, and she bites down on her lip, sobbing softly.

_“Lucifer..Morningstar. Is that like a stage name or something?”_

_“God-given, I’m afraid.”_

She lets out a loud wail, hands hiding her face, tears coating her palms. 

Chloe can’t breathe and her head hurts so bad and it feels like her heart is trying to rip its way from beneath her ribs, sitting snugly between her lungs. She can’t pull oxygen into them, and it almost feels like she’s drowning. 

Did heart break really feel like this? She’s never felt anything like it before. Not with Dan, not with Pierce ( _Cain_ ). 

She doesn’t know how, but she’s back in his bedroom, and collapsing onto his bed.

Curling up, she sobs, and god does her throat hurt. Her face hurts, and she still can’t _stop_. 

She begs again. _Lucifer, please!_

Over and over again, she cries out his name, almost like a prayer, and she wonders vaguely if he gets prayers. He was a fallen angel after all. _Please._ Who was she begging? Lucifer? God? 

She whimpers, curling around his pillow, smelling the leftover scent of the devil. His cologne and his body wash, and it’s never hurt so fucking much to be reminded of that. Everything that surrounds her reminds her of him, and she honestly can’t tell if she should be relieved or hurt about that. She just wants him back, and she hates being so damn selfish for it.

_“Because you, Detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree.”_

It’s so funny, the way she didn’t even notice the feeling at first. It settled deep in her belly, the moment he said those words.

_“I have to go back.”_

Took root, and spread. She felt like she was sort of numb, even if she was crying. Her body must have registered the pain when her mind couldn’t catch up. But then it struck deep into her heart, like her heart fell on a cactus, every needle digging in. She’s not bleeding, but of course, when she pulls the pines out, blood comes rushing out with a fresh wave of pain.

“ _It was you, Chloe. It always has been.”_

She screams, burying her face in the pillow, tears staining the cloth. She sobs and screams and yells until her voice goes hoarse, and her head hurts and she can’t breathe but what does it matter when he’s gone?

What does it matter if he’s never coming back?

_"Goodbye."_

Her heart shatters in her chest and she only has one thought on her mind when her body finally slips into sleep, exhausted from crying.

_Come back._


End file.
